Comme une goutte de pluie
by Too Much Rain
Summary: Ma propre version de ce qui se passe juste après le rendez-vous raté de House et Cameron dans Love hurts. Je sais, je suis nulle pour résumer. :
1. Chapter 1

Pour infos, House et tous les autres personnages appartiennent à la Fox, à David Shore et aux merveilleux acteurs qui les incarnent .

On mettra ça sur le compte de la saison 6, mais je deviens un tantinet nostalgique, je m'amuse donc à partir de l'épisode "Love Hurts" et de ce qui aurait pu se passer en sortant du restaurant. J'ai tenté de coller aux personnages, à ce qu'ils sont lors de la saison 1. Le chapitre 2 arrivera vite. Bonne lecture. Les reviews sont appréciées, elles me font progresser... bref blablabla...

* * *

Le vent était arrivé, un vent froid, humide qui transperçait Allison. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle savait que si elle frissonnait, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la météo. Les poings serrés, elle commença à avancer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment vers où, mais s'éloigner du restaurant, s'éloigner de cette soirée, s'éloigner de cet homme, suffisait. Un bref instant, elle fût tentée de ne pas entendre son appel, pourtant elle l'écouta. Un pincement lui serra le ventre, la leçon de ce soir ne lui avait pas suffit. Elle se retourna au moment où House la rattrapait :

« Hey, pas si vite, vous êtes sorti avec un infirme ! »

Allison ne répondit pas, elle souhaitait juste rentrer, à quoi bon mettre en évidence que les termes « sortir avec » étaient peut être légèrement exagérés. Elle se contenta d'attendre la suite. Il y avait toujours une suite.

« Ma voiture est de l'autre côté », glissa t-il d'un ton léger en n'attendant pas la réponse de la jeune femme. C'est seulement au bout de quelques mètres qu'il se rendit compte qu'il marchait seul. Cameron n'avait pas bougé, elle semblait même encore plus immobile qu'auparavant, figée. Elle le dévisageait, le vent jouait avec ses cheveux, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. House fit marche arrière et soupira :

« Je ne vais pas vous porter ! »

Allison le fixait, pleine d'effroi. Fallait-il le prendre au sérieux ? House pouvait être insensible, mais pas au point de ne pas se rendre compte de la situation. Leur soirée avait été un cauchemar. Jamais personne ne l'avais humiliée de la sorte, avec cette condescendance. Elle aurait dû lui lancer son verre à la figure et quitter la table, elle aurait dû lui dire quel salaud pathétique et lâche il faisait, elle aurait dû le laisser simplement parler de banalités, elle aurait dû 1 milliard de choses mais elle ne les avait pas faites, aucune d'elles. Elle n'était même pas convaincue qu'il y ait eu une conduite à suivre, une phrase magique qui aurait tout résolu ou tout évité. Dès qu'il avait commencé, elle avait su sa défaite. Elle était restée comme sonnée, groggy. Le repas n'avait été entrecoupé que par le bruit de la vaisselle, quelques remarques assassines sur Chase et le bruit sourd de son coeur prêt à exploser.

« Non merci, répondit-elle dans un petit rire sans joie, je vais nous éviter à tous les deux 20 mn d'embarras et de silence gêné supplémentaires : je prends un taxi. Bonsoir House. » Allison était rassurée, sa voix ne tremblait pas. House voulu la rattraper par sa manche, elle recula de façon soudaine et maladroite. Il fit mine d'ignorer ce geste et insista :

"C'est un rendez vous, je vous ramène. Respirez, Vous ne serez pas obligé de m'inviter pour un dernier verre", s'agaça t-il un court moment. Allison secoua la tête à la manière d'une enfant.

"Allez, dépêchez vous, la pluie va arriver." la pressa t-il. La voix de Grégory House restait neutre, il énonçait une simple évidence.

******


	2. Chapter 2

Comme l'avait prévu Allison, le silence était pesant à l'intérieur de la corvette. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé depuis le trottoir. Elle s'obstinait à regarder par la fenêtre, il s'obstinait à se concentrer sur la route. La pluie était effectivement arrivée, les gouttes s'écrasaient en lourde rafale sur la vitre. Cameron avait l'impression d'être chacune de ces gouttes. Lorsque sa propre voix s'éleva de manière claire, elle fut la première surprise :

« - Pourquoi m'avoir offert le corsage ?

- Le Quoi ? demanda House sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Le corsage, pourquoi ? insista t-elle en désigant les fleurs qu'il avait accroché à sa robe quelques heures plus tôt. Cameron aurait juré que cela faisait un siècle.

- Certainement une rupture d'anévrisme, grogna t-il, Qu'est ce que ca peut vous faire de toute façon? Le résultat est le même, je croyais m'être fait comprendre, soupira House d'une voix basse et controlée

- Demain, tout ça sera du passé. Vous savez très bien qu'on fera en sorte d'enterrer cette soirée et de ne ja-mais en reparler, et on y réussira, je nous fais confiance mais ce soir, pour encore 10 mn, vous êtes là et moi aussi, alors répondez, les fleurs c'était pourquoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir jusqu'à quel point vous vous êtes moqué de moi.

- Je me suis moqué de vous? Quand ? s'étonna House en élevant la voix, le contrat était un rencard, nous avons eu ce foutu rencard, non ? Je ne vais pas être responsable de votre romantisme de petite fille qui vous a fait imaginer dieu sait quel scénario sucré à vomir." L'envie d'avaler une pilule commençait à se faire sentir. Accepter ce marché avec elle avait été une erreur, la faire monter ds sa voiture aussi. Il ne s'expliquait encore pas pourquoi il avait insisté. Le docteur Allison Cameron provoquait cela en lui parfois, des gestes qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

"J'ai été honnête avec vous...Tout le temps !" se défendit House d'une voix rauque. "Bon dieu, cette pluie, on n'y voit rien"

« - Alors Pourquoi avoir accepté? pourquoi les fleurs? Pourquoi la cravate? Pourquoi ce restaurant-ci? Pourquoi ces efforts? interrogea sa passagère, elle s'était complètement retournée sur son siège, elle voulait attraper son regard, il le lui refusait toujours. C'était peut être sa dernière chance d'obtenir une réponse, le côté désespérée de sa question ne comptait pas. Il serait toujours temps d'y repenser, de regretter plus tard. Elle avait déjà perdu et pourtant, elle s'obstinait. A la minute, où elle avait ouvert la bouche, elle su qu'il allait la mettre à terre sans aucune pitié. Pour son salut, elle avait besoin de le hair ce soir et pour longtemps. Et justement, elle le savait capable d'y arriver.

House continuait de surveiller la route, le temps exécrable lui donnait une bonne excuse. Une brêve minute, il hésita, ses doigts serraient le volant plus que nécessaire, sa respiration se fit plus rapide puis, il se rappela ce qu'il devait répondre, ce qu'elle attendait de lui sans le savoir, ce qu'il était juste de faire pour lui et pour elle... Il parla alors d'une voix définitive avec juste ce qu'il fallait de froideur et de détachement :

" Parce que je savais qu'entretenir votre pathétique obstination à espérer en toute circonstance permettrait de rendre mon petit discours bien plus percutant et définitif, il regarda finalement Cameron en grimaçant, Et vous avez raison, je devrais enlever cette cravate, j'étouffe depuis 2h, et si ..."

House n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Cameron n'eut pas le temps de réagir, aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de voir la berline noire dépasser le stop et foncer, ils entendirent simplement le bruit infernal du métal éventré grinçant sous la violence du choc, puis plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

A chaque intervention, l'ambulancier chef Curtis Moore se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Au bout de 8 ans de services, on aurait pu penser que la réponse était évidente, et pourtant non. Il détestait encore le sang, les larmes, les odeurs d'essence, le bruit, l'implacable impression d'urgence qu'il découvrait à chaque nouvelle intervention, parce que telle était la vérité : Chaque foutu accident n'était qu'une répétition triste du précédent ou du suivant : la mort rôdait. Et puis il entendit un gémissement, il vit un regard vert recouvert de longues mèches brunes le transpercer, et il oublia comme à chaque fois ses doutes : quelqu'un avait besoin de lui.

Un coup d'œil suffit à évaluer la situation : Vitesse, pluie et priorité non respectée, le cocktail était implacable. La corvette n'était plus qu'un amas de tôle, il poussa ce qu'il restait de la portière. Rapidement, il évalua la condition du conducteur de l'autre côté. Le type, la bonne quarantaine, était inconscient et semblait ds un sale état, plusieurs coupures, une plaie au niveau du cou et son teint était de plus en plus livide. Torino semblait s'en charger de toute façon, il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. Comme souvent, l'ambulancier s'attacha au petit détail sans importance, c'était sa façon à lui de supporter cet enfer et de se souvenir des victimes, plus tard, ds le silence de son appartement. Lui tenait encore sa cravate à la main, une cravate rouge, il n'avait rien dû comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait. Le secouriste se concentra alors sur elle. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans. Malgré les hématomes, il la supposait jolie. Aucune trace de blessure n'était apparente mais une longue plaie au cuir chevelu commençait à couler le long de son cou jusqu'aux fleurs de son corsage. Son regard semblait perdu, comme déconnecté. Les larmes coulaient lentement, son visage tourné vers ce qui avait été la vitre.

Il essaya de lui parler, tout en commençant les gestes médicaux milles fois répétés.

" - Je m'appelle Curtis, Madame." d'un geste rapide d'agacement, il épongea la pluie sur son front avant de continuer "Vous avez eu un accident. Quel est votre nom ?"

Elle ne répondait pas. Elle continuait de pleurer. La désorientation était habituelle dans ce genre de situation.

« Madame, quel est votre nom ? Vous pouvez me dire votre nom? Vous avez mal quelques part ? Madame, répondez moi» Il articulait chaque mot d'une voix qu'il espérait forte et rassurante à la fois.

« - Quoi ?" Sa voix était toute petite, presque chuchotée. "Cam…Docteur Cameron…. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Vous avez eu un accident de voiture, on est sur Elm Street. Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?

- Mardi…mais on rentrait du restaurant, il pleuvait... il " Sa respiration s'accélèrait, les souvenirs lui revenaient.

- "Bien." L'encouragea t il. "Bien. On s'occupe de vous et de votre ami. Vous avez mal quelque part ? Dites moi si je vous fait mal»

La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle avait sûrement un début de commotion, il ne fallait pas trainer pour la déplacer. Curtis sécurisa la perfusion, il s'apprêtait à la sortir quand elle agrippa sa main avec suffisament de force pour le repousser . Elle se tourna vers le conducteur qui était toujours inconscient, un gémissement plaintif d'animal blessé sortit alors de sa bouche :

« Laissez moi, je dois voir ce qu'il a, je travaille avec lui. …. Laissez moi" La panique montait, Curtis le sentait, il fallait arrêter ça avant que le malaise arrive. Il prépara rapidement une injection, elle continuait de supplier et d'appeler :

" House ! Ne me faites pas ça House, pas ça! Ne ...» Son ton balançait entre supplication et colère, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la douleur la plia en 2 avec violence.

« Wow Wow doucement, vous avez surement plusieurs côtes cassées, madame." l'arrêta Curtis en la rassurant "On va l'emmener à l'hôpital et vous aussi »

« Au PPTH, Emmenez nous au PPTH" grimaca t-elle, le tranquilisant qu'on venait de lui injecter allait faire son effet, elle le savait, elle se sentait déjà partir. "Il ira bien, il ira bien, Il ira bien Il ira bien" se répétait elle. Elle faisait l'effet d'une enfant en prière. Le secouriste ne put s'empêcher de noter que jusqu'au bout , elle n'avait pas quitter des yeux le corps inerte de son employeur. "Patron tu parles !" ne put s'empêcher de penser Curtis en la poussant le plus rapidement possible vers l'ambulance. Quel genre de patron emmène sa jeune employée faire une ballade dans un carosse à plusieurs milliers de dollars et sans aucun doute lui accroche un corsage ridicule ? La robe, le costume, les fleurs : ça n'avait rien de professionnel, c'était évidemment plus complexe, c'était évidemment un rendez vous. Ce n'était pas son affaire, l'homme le savait, la ramener à l'hôpital était bien suffisant.

En refermant les portes de l'ambulance, la dernière chose que l'ambulancier Chef Curtis Moore entendit fût le bruit sourd des palettes de réanimation à quelques mètres de là. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le corps sans vie de l'homme se soulever sous le coup du choc électrique. La dernière chose dont il eut la certitude, c'est que la femme étendue ne méritait pas d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à son réveil.

To be continued...

_Notes : Je sais, mettez des chaussettes, il va neiger! Ma copine la muse m'a assomé joyeusement avec le clavier de l'ordinateur, et quand je me suis réveillée, PAF le chapitre était là. Comme quoi une histoire n'est jamais totalement oubliée. Bref, ce chapitre me donne bien envie d'en écrire d'autres. J'avais envie d'une vision extérieure sur l'accident, et voir comment 1 personne complètement extérieure pouvait les percevoir sur un court instant. Ne me demandez pas la suite (happy end or not), j'ai encore des doutes moi même. Bref blablabla bon chapitre, et si vous avez une envie soudaine de commentaire, les reviews sont là pour ça ;)_


End file.
